Fool For You
by AnalystProductions
Summary: "I need your advice Tawni, what do I do?" - When Sonny reveals what's been bothering her about her relationship with Chad, she doesn't EXPECT him to hear. And when he does, how will he react to what she has to say? - Channy, ONESHOT, full of fluff! Cs


**Hey all. **

**This oneshot idea came into my head after a random discussion with my friends about when your phone accidentally calls someone in your bag or something xD haha. And I got this idea from that!  
**

**FFTF was amazing wasn't it? **

**Hope you are all enjoying summer and enjoy this oneshot!**

**Izzy**

* * *

**Fool For You.**

It was an ordinary for So Random in Condor studios. _Well, _to say that would actually be filtering out the minute details that _of course _make all the difference to the scenario. To phrase the statement in a more _honest _way, to a vast majority of the So Random cast it was an ordinary day in Condor studios. Nico and Grady were in the cafeteria devising cunning schemes to talk to the female extras of Mackenzie Falls who were standing in front of them in the lunch queue. The girls were _completely _out of their league, and after one attempt of making conversation, the Mackenzie Falls extras strutted off to their elaborately decorated table in the corner of the cafeteria. Though if you examined their behaviour with intense scrutiny, you could deduce from their eyes that _something _about Nico and Grady was endearing and _almost _admirable. But as there was no method of intense scrutiny to the degree needed, as not even Zora in the vents was able to notice, the day was completely and utterly _ordinary. _

Journeying through the corridor and entering the dressing room of Tawni Hart and Sonny Monroe, ordinary and unusual were juxtaposed. Sat opposite the mirror on her dressing table, Tawni Hart was admiring her flawless complexion and her lack of faults. Rubbing the cosmetics onto her lips, the blonde beauty queen pouted in the mirror before emitting a light giggle. Setting the lipgloss on the table, she clapped her hands together with over-excitement.

"_Yay" _She squealed. "Now my lips look _extra _pretty thanks to Tawni Hart's _extreme _Coco-Moco Lipgloss." An exaggerated hand gesture accompanied 'extreme'. _Ordinary. _

Tawni Hart hadn't expected the same level of enthusiasm from the brunette in the room, but she had expected _some _sort of response. Instead, the brown-haired girl sighed audibly from the sofa, consumed in her own thoughts. _Unusual. _She was fiddling around with her phone, finger hovering irritably over the call button. As much as Tawni Hart didn't want to admit it, she knew Sonny, her _best friend, _all too well. It wouldn't take _too _long until Sonny would crack and discuss what was on her mind. Whatever it was, Tawni would find out soon. Pretending to ignore the apparently apathetic Sonny Monroe who didn't look too _Sonny _at all based on the reflection in the mirror, Tawni continued to apply cosmetics. After deciding to give up all hope after four rings, Sonny ran her fingers through her hair in dismay.

"You know _what _Tawni."

The blonde's theory was proved correct. Suddenly, as if something has triggered her to move, Sonny Monroe stood up from the sofa and slammed her phone down Tawni's dressing table. Playing along in her usual dumb-founded manner, Tawni smiled eyes lighting up.

"You want some of Tawni Hart's _extreme _Coco-Moco lipgloss?" Before Sonny could interject, because the expression pulled over her face indicated she was ready to, Tawni continued. Holding her hand out, she gazed into the mirror.

"Well that'll be 150 dollars…"

The subdued brunette drew her eyebrows, for a moment forgetting what she wanted to say; _150 dollars _for lipgloss? Who would actually _spend _that much on- _stop it. _Remembering what she wanted to say, she brought herself back down to earth. Once more, before she could say anything her vain, self-centred and surprisingly _caring _friend continued, pushing the item in front of the brunette's face, bordering close proximity.

"For the _case_; the actual lipgloss is 200 dollars-"

Sonny Monroe's composure collapsed into one gesturing deep stress. Shaking her head in despair, she pushed the lipgloss thrust in front of her face out of the way.

"-I don't _want _any of your _extreme _Coco-Moco lipgloss Tawni." pause. Her outburst faded and a more severe tone of voice echoed through her next words. "I'm _trying _to tell you about Chad."

Gasping, Tawni stared at Sonny in a bewildered way.

"_Chad _wants some lipgloss? (Rolling her eyes, Sonny folded her arms across her chest) I never thought he'd be _that _kind of guy but whatever-"

"_-NO, _no just _listen." _The funny, _usually _happy female snapped clearly irritated.

The realisation that Sonny Monroe is genuinely troubled and that it has something to do with her boyfriend Chad hits Tawni Hart. Her smile fades off her face almost instantaneously. Standing up, she places a hand awkwardly on her friend's shoulder, removing it after a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" The brunette shrugs in response. Swallowing-hard, the blonde comes to the conclusion that the worst has happened and blurts out her next words. "Did you and Chad _break-up _or something? You're not going to are you because as much I hate to say it you two are _perfect."_

A shy, fond smile brushes over Sonny's lips at Tawni's words, and the apprehension in the blonde fades slightly.

"No Tawni it's not about that it's just…" inhaling a deep breath, the brunette frowned. "We've been together five weeks now and Chad hasn't kissed me _once. _I'm starting to think maybe he doesn't _want _to kiss me."

Once Tawni and Sonny had established many months ago that they were indeed _finally _true friends, the dynamics of their relationship had shifted. For the first time in Hollywood, Tawni had someone, a _real person _who she could confide in, although she was still afraid to confide in _anyone. _Allison Monroe was a miracle, an amazing miracle. Not only had she boosted So Random's ratings in an extraordinary way, she had softened the toughest of hearts; even the Hart herself. Sure, Tawni was unable to overcome her vanity, it was just a part of her. But since the arrival of the enthusiastic, bubbly brunette, she felt herself succumb to _strange _new emotions. Like the unusual sense of obligation to protect Sonny from jerks like James Conroy, and support her when down about something.

Friendship was a new experience and a confusing one. The pair were constantly confiding in each other about guy problems and Tawni advised Sonny more and more on her wardrobe. But none of their previous discussions could have prepared the dramatic blonde for the one they were in now. Realising she had remained silent for a while, Tawni replied hesitantly.

"Maybe he's nervous?"

Raising her eyebrows enquiringly, Sonny dwelled on her words. Could Chad be nervous about kissing her? No. Out of all the theories she had come up with, this was the first one Sonny Monroe had ruled out. Her best theory was that Chad's feeling for her must have gotten weaker, and he didn't want to hurt her by telling her. Chad Dylan Cooper had kissed loads of girls, to be nervous about kissing another girl, was _ridiculous. _But Tawni's words had left Sonny curious.

"Nervous?" she asked, prying for a deeper explanation.

Tawni smiled, wondering how Sonny hadn't thought of this as a proper theory before.

"He's such a _goofball _around you, maybe he's scared that he'll muck up your first kiss-" unable to continue she burst into laughter, falling back onto her chair. "Like he did on your first date!" She cried through continuous giggles. Narrowing her eyes at the blonde, Sonny raised her arms in exasperation.

"_Really? _You're _still _laughing about that?" Her response merely triggered more intense laughter from the blonde. Pressing a hand to her forehead in distress, Sonny let out an airy chuckle fondly at the memory. _Boy _that had been an interesting night.

"Don't laugh at his goofiness Tawni," a prominent smile pressed over her lips. "it's _adorable._"

The blonde ceased giggling, pulling a look of repulsion over her face.

"Now you're making me feel _sick._" She complained, screwing her face up in an over-exaggerated manner. Gazing down at the dressing table, Tawni hid her smile beneath the hair that covered her face. Sonny and Chad were _truly _the cutest item _ever. _She was unable to deny that. Sonny's voice sounded once more.

"I need your advice Tawni, what do I do? Do I try and kiss him first?" Whilst Sonny was reeling out her list of solutions, it was evident she had been planning this speech for a _long time, _Tawni picked up Sonny's phone on the table. Her eyes widened _instantly. _

"-S-sonny?"

"-Do I just _tell him _I _want _to kiss him- Oh no." Sonny bit her lip in realisation before continuing. "But then that would be really awkward and put even more pressure on us-" By this point Tawni's eyes were bulging out her head; this was _terrible. _

"_Sonny!" _She said more urgently getting up off the chair, but the brunette wasn't paying any attention pacing back and forth across the room.

"-Maybe I just should wait." She strode towards Tawni, agony smothering her face. "But I've waited _so long _Tawni!"

"-_Sonny stop!" _Tawni screamed loudly, bringing the endless soliloquy to a halt. Rather insulted at the interruption, the brunette stared at the blonde, arms pressed against her chest.

"_What?" _

Incapable of putting the situation into words, Tawni held up Sonny's phone. Studying the screen carefully, a look of pure _shock _and terror rushed over Sonny's face. Her skin became pale, her heart raced in anxiety. _Shoot. _Why was she such an _idiot! _She had _completely _forgotten that she had been waiting for Chad to pick up his phone before talking to Tawni. Her phone was _clearly _engaged to Chad Dylan Cooper. Snatching the phone from Tawni, she swallowed-hard. This was…awful_. _Had he heard everything? Hanging up, the panic-stricken brunette threw the phone onto the sofa, hands clasped over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh!" She shrieked. "Do you think he heard?"

Twiddling her fingers awkwardly, Tawni averted her eyes to the ceiling then to the mirror.

"Maybe he…accidentally accepted your call?" she offered uselessly, though the answer to Sonny's question was clear and unavoidable.

"Oh my gosh _he heard." _Sonny walked over to her phone, hoping, _praying _that this was an illusion in her mind and she would wake up to find none of this had ever happened.

Sitting back down on her chair, Tawni applied further lip gloss, the shock of the situation had ruined her complexion slightly.

"It could be a _good _thing that he heard." She suggested in the brewing silence. From the mirror she watched Sonny's frown turn into a formidable look of fear.

"How can it be _good_?" She paced agitatedly towards Tawni, tripping on the carpet.

Reaching for the dressing room door bravely, Sonny sighed, eyes drained of energy and their usual captivating sparkle. No doubt Chad was going to be upset about what she'd said, she hadn't exactly been subtle about it.

"I need to go and find him _right away_." her words not only demonstrated her constant obligation to do the right thing but just how genuine and caring Sonny Monroe was. With that, she opened the door hastily.

"Sonny," Tawni said abruptly.

Delaying her mission to find Chad and apologise for a few seconds, Sonny turned to face her friend expectantly. Smiling softly, the blonde placed a small item in her hands.

"Because you're my friend. I'm going to give you Tawni Hart's _extreme _Coco-Moco lipgloss free of charge."

Attempting to return the smile, Sonny gazed at the cosmetic in her hands.

"Thanks Tawni that's really…" pause, her eyebrows narrowed. "_nice _of you." More and more often Sonny found herself in this situation, unsure how to react to Tawni's sudden change of heart.

"Now put it on and _kiss that boy!" _Tawni yelled dramatically, jumping off the chair with arms spread. Exiting the dressing room, Sonny caught the last of Tawni's exclamation before leaving the So Random studio:

"This will be _the perfect _test to see how good my lipgloss _really is!" _

-·=»‡«=·-

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say...  
"How do I know he loves me?"  
_

-·=»‡«=·-

"I've made a _terrible_ mistake Chloe." Penelope sobbed mid-scene to her co-star rivalling her beauty with her innocent complexion. Chloe opened her mouth to reply but found the words sounding were not her own.

"Me too." Sonny replied solemnly, barging on set as if she was a part of this scene. Instantly recognising the girlfriend of Chad Dylan Cooper, who had a _knack _for regularly interrupting scenes, the camera crew turned off their cameras, waiting for the visitor to leave. Chloe, who had secretly grown to like Sonny Monroe, smiled at the brunette.

"Hey Sonny!" She said casually, before walking off to grab some water.

Spinning round, Penelope placed her hands on her hips dramatically, eyeing Sonny suspiciously.

"You may be _Chad's Lady _but we're shooting a scene at the moment." She spat, crossing her arms over her chest in a childish manner.

"Sorry but I need to talk to Chad," gazing around set perplexed, Sonny met Penelope's eyes. "Where _is _Chad?"

Raising her hand to examine her nails, Penelope shrugged dismissively before replying.

"He stormed off set to his dressing room a few minutes ago after taking a call."

Swallowing-hard, Sonny brought her hands together fearfully. This wasn't sounding too promising at all.

"_Stormed _off?" She muttered with concern, hoping that this was an exaggeration.

"Yeah," Penelope confirmed.

"Okay thanks Penelope-" Sonny replied glumly making her way off set. She paused when she heard Penelope's voice sound once more.

"_Oh, _and he mentioned something about not being disturbed by _anyone." _

Ignoring the last remark, the brunette exited the Mackenzie Falls set, following the intricate corridor towards Chad's dressing room. The closer she got to her destination, the more nauseated she became. What if he really _was _hurt by her comments? What if he didn't want to talk to her ever again? Attempting to brush off her rash thoughts, Sonny dusted off her clothes, clasping her eyes shut for a moment. She had to just _relax. _If she was calm and handled the situation maturely, _everything _would be fine. The white door with the golden star was in sight now, and Sonny could feel her stomach flip uncomfortably. Her hand lingered over the door, terrified to make a sound to indicate her arrival. Mustering as much courage as she could retrieve from the depths of her soul, though she found scarcely any, Sonny reluctantly made herself known.

"Chad?" Sonny nervously asked, knocking the door once. Leaning her head against the door, she swallowed-hard, desperately begging that he would open. No response. Biting her lip, Sonny knocked once more.

"Are you there Chad?" She muttered softly, trying to hide the flustered panic pulsating through her body.

"He's not here." A quiet voice replied from the other side of the door, indicating that indeed Chad Dylan Cooper _was _here, he just didn't want to let his girlfriend in.

"Come on Chad," Sonny whined from outside the dressing room, knocking a little more insistently. Gosh now she knew how _he _felt trying to get into _her _house when she was determined otherwise.

"Don't _make _me break down this door because you _know _I…" Her protest faded into a silence as the door unexpectedly opened to reveal a rather…_subdued _Chad Dylan Cooper. A pang of guilt hit Sonny when she gazed upon her boyfriend. His beautiful blue eyes were cast on the floor.

"Hey." He said slowly, brushing a strand of blonde hair off his face subconsciously.

Pursing her lips together in the dwelling tension between them, Sonny gazed around the corridor nervously. Then, courageously, she met his eyes and took a step forwards.

"Can I come in?"

Averting his eyes away from hers for a split second, Chad observed his pristine dressing room.

"…_A little_." He responded with a shy laugh, moving away from the door.

Smiling gently at his attempt at humour in the cold atmosphere, Sonny stepped into the dressing room. Closing the door behind her, she wrapped her arms around Chad, pulling him into an unexpected embrace.

"I'm sorry Chad," she muttered, guilt shining clearly through her voice. Chad lightly returned the hug for a few moments before breaking away. Taking a deep breath, he took her hand in his nervously, wishing the damn butterflies in his stomach would just _stop_.

"I understand why you're angry Sonny." He admitted bluntly, smoothing over her hand with his thumb compassionately.

"I'm not _angry _Chad," She stated in a tone that resembled anger. Realising this, the brunette paused and then continued with a stern smile. "I'm just _confused." _

"Sonny," Chad muttered softly, releasing her hand. "You have _nothing _to be confused about. I'm _crazy _about you (at this remark, her cheeks became flushed, causing a smile to tug at his lips). Just one look in your beautiful, big, brown eyes makes me a complete _blundering _fool." Tucking a strand of hair off her face, he leant closer to her, resting his forehead against hers. "You're _special _to me."

The tension in the air was incapable of prevailing. From the moment he spoke, Sonny just _knew _everything was going to be okay, he was just so wonderful like that. Taking a step back suddenly, he ran a hand over his mouth, unsure how to word what he wanted to say. Biting his lip cautiously, he continued. "I've _wanted_ to kiss you Sonny, I really have. But I don't want a repeat of the first date fiasco."

A look of horror slid over her face at his words.

"You're going to throw up in my _mouth _this time?" She asked curiously unable to contain her question. It was clear it was merely teasing, however, at this moment of time, Chad failed to register comedic gestures. Jumping backwards at the words, Chad raised his eyebrows, eyes wide.

"_Wh- WHAT?" _He shrieked, a strange look plastered over his face giving Sonny the impression that he thought she was insane. That was _definitely _not what Chad had been talking about. "I meant the whole (he waved his hands about as if he believed it would validate his words) 'everything going wrong' thing."

Shaking her head slowly, Sonny chuckled. He was just _adorable. _A look of worry fell onto Chad's face.

"What?" He stuttered, cautiously, clenching his fists to avoid grabbing the bottle of water on the table.

"Chad _everything _you do wrong always ends up being right." At these words, Chad tilted his head, a brilliant smile flourishing across his face. "You're perfect to me."

Regaining confidence instantly, Chad took a step towards her, grinning in satisfaction. Her last words couldn't have been more _perfect _to inflate his ego.

"So," he ghosted a hand through her silky hair, then over her jaw line affectionately. "Do you want me to kiss you now?" His words sounded as a mere whisper, which sent a pleasant set of shivers up Sonny's spine.

Casting her eyes to the ground bashfully, she shrugged whilst attempting to keep her cool.

"Fine."

A fond chuckle escaped Chad's lips, leaning a little closer towards the beautiful brunette he'd fallen madly for.

"_Fine."_

Sonny Monroe felt truly _sick- _her insides lurched violently upwards before plummeting downwards. Butterflies consumed her stomach. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she gazed into his eyes, unable to contain her toothy grin.

"Good." she stammered, allowing herself to get lost in his dreamy eyes.

"_Good." _With that, Chad tilted his head slightly.

Shutting her eyes, Sonny inhaled a ragged breath. Her heart was hammering at a ridiculously fast rate in her rib cage. And suddenly, she became overly self-conscious. What if _she _messed this up? What if he didn't enjoy the kiss as much as she did? What if they didn't enjoy it _at all_? What if- it was like she was having her first crush and her first kiss _all over again_. For the first time since her pre-school misconceptions of falling in love, Sonny Monroe was _truly _falling into the endless pit of the emotion she had always feared. Chad was special, he was different. The wait for contact was agonising, and _so _exciting, she was sure there were fireworks already igniting within her body. After a few moments of hovering over Sonny's lips, Chad softly pressed them together. A feeling of overwhelming dizziness accompanied the electrifying spark. It was as if the two were heavily charged atoms colliding. Wrapping her arms limply around Chad's neck, Sonny leant into the kiss blissfully. Chad smoothed a hand through her hair, unable to contain the smile spreading over his lips. This was instantly mirrored by the brunette. The moment was more than magical, and despite being less than five seconds, it was the sweetest encapsulation Time had ever caught.

Opening her eyes hesitantly, Sonny sighed blissfully. "Wow." she breathed, meeting his sapphire eyes.

"Yeah, wow." He replied slightly stunned. No kiss he'd _ever _had had been that good, and to think it was the simplest kiss he'd ever had. He'd kissed several girls, but Sonny Monroe was intoxicating and more amazing than he'd ever given credit for. The pair gazed at each other for another stolen moment. Breaking the eye contact, Sonny smiled gently.

"See you tonight?" She managed to utter.

Capturing her lips once more in an electrifying kiss, Chad grinned proudly.

"Pick you up at 7 _Ma'lady_." He replied smoothly.

Standing spellbound, Sonny nodded slowly, trying to comprehend the blur of words and sort them into order. Noticing the displacement of his girlfriend, Chad's grin widened.

"Sonny?" he asked through a fond laugh.

Snapping herself out of the daze quickly, she smiled sheepishly at Chad who hid his smugness behind a hand resting on his chin. In embarrassment, she stumbled clumsily towards the dressing room door, practically diving out into the corridor to safety. To a place where she could breathe without feeling constantly breathless, to a place where she felt completely stable and not weak at the knees, to a place where her heart wasn't ripping out of her chest. But she found that even in the absence of her adorable boyfriend, her heart was still choking, she was still blundering into things and her toothy grin could not be removed from her face. And in this moment, something became evidently clear to the brunette.

Everybody knew Chad Dylan Cooper was a _fool _for Sonny Monroe.

But he wasn't the only 'goofball' (as Tawni put it), because Sonny Monroe was a _complete_ fool for her wonderful, amazing, _adorable, _handsome boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper.

-·=»‡«=·-

_Oh, I just can't get enough  
How much do I need to fill me up?  
It feels so good it must be love,  
It's everything that I've been dreaming of.  
I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.  
Cause no matter what I do,  
My heart is filled with you._

-·=»‡«=·-

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Until next time,**

**Izzy.**


End file.
